farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
45/70
45/70-T * Fall's Ghost *$3600 * |attachments = Scopes *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Optical Sight *Marksman Sight *Tactical Scope *Enhanced Ranger Suppressors *Suppressor Cylinder *Suppressor Square Magazines *Extended Magazine |magazine = *4-rounds *6-rounds (extended magazine) |stats = 45/70 / "Fall's Ghost" *Accuracy: 7/10 *Damage: 7/10 *Range: 6/10 *Rate of Fire: 5/10 *Handling: 5/10 45/70-T *Accuracy: 6/10 *Damage: 8/10 *Range: 5/10 *Rate of Fire: 6/10 *Handling: 6/10 |variants = *.45/70 *.45/70-T *.45/70 "Fall's Ghost" }} The 45/70 is a weapon found in Far Cry 5. As the name implies, it is chambered in .45-70 Government rounds, and holds four rounds in the internal tube magazine, with the number increased to six when the extended magazine upgrade is equipped. 45/70 = The standard full-length classic version, is the 45/70. It holds four rounds in the magazine tube, and can use short-, medium-, and long-range rifle scopes. The 45/70 becomes available to the player once they reach a combined total of two Resistance levels in any of the three regions of Hope County. Compared to the 45/70-T, it has an extra point in Accuracy and Range, but a point less in Handling and Rate of Fire; having 7 Accuracy, 6 Range, but 5 Rate of Fire and Handling. Gallery Fc5 weapon 4570.jpg|The cowboy carbine, the 45/70 Fc5 weapons 4570 skin cowboy.jpg|"Cowboy County", $200 Fc5 weapons 4570 skin vint.jpg|"Vintage Mahogany", $400 Fc5 weapons 4570 skin tundra.jpg|"Tundra Wonder", $500 Fc5 weapons 4570 skin aloe.jpg|"Aloe Vera", $500 Fc5 weapons 4570 skin fed.jpg|"Federal Green", $700 Fc5 weapons 4570 skin rich.jpg|"The Rich Kid", $1,200 or Fc5 weapons 4570 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder, $1,725 Fc5 weapons 4570 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square, $1,725 Fc5 weapons 4570 optic reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight, $810 fc5 weapons 4570 optic reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight, $795 Fc5 weapons 4570 optic optical.jpg|Optical Sight, $1,035 fc5 weapons 4570 optic acog.jpg|Marksman Sight, $1,250 Fc5 weapons 4570 optic tac.jpg|Tactical Scope, $,1325 Fc5 weapons 4570 optic ranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger, $1,380 |-| 45/70-T = A shorter, tactical variant, the 45/70-T bears a striking similarity to a Mare's Leg.2018 January 5, Internet Movie Firearms Database: Winchester Model 1892 - Mare's Leg. Retrieved 2018 May 6. The 45/70-T has the trade-off of having an extra point in Handling and Rate of Fire, by taking a point away from its Accuracy and Range stats. While it fires and reloads faster, it is not as accurate, and is aimed more at close- to mid-range engagements where the fire rate and faster reload would be essential. The 45/70-T becomes available to the player once they reach a combined total of three Resistance levels in any of the three regions of Hope County. Gallery Fc5 weapon 4570t_v1-5-0.jpg|The tactical variant, the 45/70-T Fc5 weapons 4570t skin classic.jpg|"Classic Finisher" Skin, $200 Fc5 weapons 4570t skin frontier.jpg|"Frontier Final Word", $400 Fc5 weapons 4570t skin spatter.jpg|"Blood Spatter Analyst", $500 Fc5 weapons 4570t skin spring.jpg|"Mountain Spring", $500 Fc5 weapons 4570t skin green.jpg|"Hunting Green", $700 Fc5 weapons 4570t skin blood.jpg|"Bad Blood", $1,200 or Fc5 weapons 4570t barrel suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder, $1,725 Fc5 weapons 4570t barrel supps.jpg|Suppressor Square, $1,725 Fc5 weapons 4570t optic reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight, $810 fc5 weapons 4570t optic reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight, $795 Fc5 weapons 4570t optic optical.jpg|Optical Sight, $1,035 fc5 weapons 4570t optic acog.jpg|Marksman Sight, $1,250 Fc5 weapons 4570t optic tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope, $,1325 Fc5 weapons 4570t optic ranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger, $1,380 Fc5 weapon 4570t.jpg|The 45/70-T, with the stats prior to update v1.5.0 |-| 45/70 "Fall's Ghost" = The 45/70 "Fall's Ghost" is a Prestige variant with black furniture, and the seal of the town of Fall's End on the stock and receiver. It has the same stats and mod options as the standard 45/70, but lacks any paint skins. Gallery Fc5 weapon 4570fall.jpg|''"Fall's Ghost", the Prestige variant Fc5 weapons 4570fall barrel suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder, $1,725 Fc5 weapons 4570fall barrel supps.jpg|Suppressor Square, $1,725 Fc5 weapons 4570fall optic reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight, $810 fc5 weapons 4570fall optic reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight, $795 Fc5 weapons 4570fall optic optical.jpg|Optical Sight, $1,035 fc5 weapons 4570fall optic acog.jpg|Marksman Sight, $1,250 Fc5 weapons 4570fall optic tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope, $,1325 Fc5 weapons 4570fall optic ranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger, $1,380 Trivia *Like many other lever-action style firearms, the 45/70 is a "load-as-you-go" rifle, which allows the user to load missing rounds manually one at a time into the side loading gate, similar to pump-action weapons such as the M133. **Keeping this in mind, along with the minimal magazine size, it is good practice to load during pauses in engagements, as loading each round is relatively fast. **Along with the former, it is important to remember that the 45/70 is '''not' a good weapon for panic shots, and is better served from stealth or surprise engagements, where having the initial shot can determine the outcome. *The 45/70 has enough damage to incapacitate or eliminate most targets with even a single torso shot. **This can allow skilled players to outdo those using faster-firing weapons such as the AR-C with clean shots to the head. **Armor piercing rounds out of the 45/70 deal approx. twice as much damage as standard rifle rounds and are comparable to standard .50 rounds in terms of damage. **While using the armor piercing ammo with the 45/70, a single torso shot can fully kill an Angel and a single head shot can down almost any animal in the game, including bears, bison and moose. **Even the toughest enemies in the game, such as Cult VIPs and Heavy Gunners and Flamers, can be taken out by torso shots with 5-6 standard rifle rounds or 2-3 armor piercing rounds. *The 45/70 is the only Rifle class weapon capable of killing a Cult VIP in a single headshot with a standard rifle round. *When reloading in regular rifle ammo, one can notice the bullet being relatively small, approximately a Magnum size. However, when loading in armor piercing rounds the bullets become correctly sized 45/70 Government rounds. *Every round that is fired from the 45/70 automatically counts as armor piercing and can punch through most vehicles, even the standard rifle rounds. *While under the effects of "The Fast" homeopathic, the Deputy reloads the 45/70 much faster, potentially making it a tide-turner in a hectic firefight. *If the player can spare the weapon slots to carry both, switching between the 45/70 and the 45/70-T is significantly faster than reloading either one seperately. *The 45/70 reload animation can be interrupted by punching or kicking or throwing a rock. This enables the player to stop reloading before the magazine is full, which can be useful in emergency situations where one or two shots are needed quickly. *Shots from the 45/70 travel much further and flatter than shots from other weapons in the Rifle class, comparable to shots from a Sniper class weapon. *The damage of the 45/70 is actually higher than any Sniper class weapon other than the .50 rifles, making it a solid choice for sniping if the player can work with the lower magnification on the scope. *At launch, the 45/70 and 45/70-T illogically had the same stats.2018 April 29, Far Cry 5 Weapons Menu. **After update v1.5.0, the stats for the 45/70-T were changed to more accurately suit the "Mare's Leg" style of the 45/70-T.2018 May 6, Far Cry 5 Weapons Menu. *The 45/70 in Far Cry 5 appears to be based on the Marlin 1894 lever action rifle, which was never actually chambered for the .45-70 Government round for which the Far Cry 5 weapon is named.2018 May 2, Internet Movie Firearms Database: Marlin Model 1984. Retrieved 2018 May 6. *In title update 6, the 45/70 and its variants were given the option for an extended magazine upgrade, raising the capacity from four rounds to six.2018 May 25, Far Cry 5 Weapons Menu. *The 45/70 is one of the few guns in the game that can shoot out a tire in a single shot, either with a AP round or a standard round after the Vehicle Buster perk is acquired. ''Far Cry New Dawn'' The 45/70-T returns in Far Cry New Dawn as a Rank 2 weapon. The makeshift 45/70-T has a spray paint can attached to the tip of its barrel to serve as an improvised silencer. The barrel also appears to be held together by copper wire, and the lower chamber appears to have been destroyed, and thus replaced with a hollowed out piece of copper to serve as a makeshift replacement. there is also a scope on top of the weapon, which is held in place by an elastic band around the weapon itself. The stock also appears to be partially wrapped in duct tape. References